The present disclosure relates to the field of aerial drones, and specifically to aerial drones that are capable of transporting a payload. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to the use of an aerial drone to deploy a sign warning of the presence of a faulty vehicle.
An aerial drone, also known as an unmanned aerial vehicle (UAV) or a flying drone, is an unmanned airborne vehicle that is capable of being piloted without an on-board human pilot. If autonomously controlled using an on-board computer and pre-programmed instructions, a UAV is called an autonomous drone. If remotely piloted by a human pilot, the UAV is called a remotely piloted aircraft (RPA).